


with these empty spaces filled by you

by Bazzys



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Small Penis, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, bootlicking, bootriding, dickstepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: There’s rose petals on the floor, lined by a row of candles on each side to form a path towards their bedroom door, left slightly ajar. Junhee and Donghun share a look of suspicion before creeping closer, noting that there’s soft music coming from inside. Junhee pushes the door open to reveal Yuchan laying on the bed, and their breaths hitch at the same time.In which Yuchan decides to do something special for his boyfriends.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	with these empty spaces filled by you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> Happy birthday to one of my favourite people on this silly little floating rock! I hope this brightens your day because if anyone deserves it, it's definitely you! You are so amazing and wonderful, and I'm so happy fics brought us together :3 Rene, my dear, I hope you enjoy this little thing I threw together <3

“Yuchan-ah, we’re home!” Donghun announces as Junhee closes the front door behind them.

It’s an unusually cold evening, and even though they’re both wearing thick padded coats, the negative temperature still managed to claw its way deep into their bones. The grocery bags fall heavy to the hardwood flooring as they shrug off their outerwear with a shiver.

“Yuchan-ah!” Junhee calls again, louder this time in case he didn’t hear the first time.

There’s still no response. Donghun frowns. Yuchan is always quick on his feet to greet whomever it is walking through the front door and his absence doesn’t pass over their heads easily. He glances at Junhee questioningly.

“Maybe he went out? Did he say anything about plans?”

Junhee shrugs. “His clothes are here, I don’t think so.”

Donghun walks further into the apartment. He halts unexpectedly and Junhee, who’s following close behind, walks into his back and startles them both. 

“What are you-” he begins, but follows Donghun’s line of sight and cuts off mid sentence. 

There’s rose petals on the floor, lined by a row of candles on each side to form a path towards their bedroom door, left slightly ajar. Junhee and Donghun share a look of suspicion before creeping closer, noting that there’s soft music coming from inside. Junhee pushes the door open to reveal Yuchan laying on the bed, and their breaths hitch at the same time. 

They’re frozen for a solid few heartbeats, stunned in place and not able to do anything but stare. Yuchan’s naked legs are curled where they’re sticking out from the silk nightgown, wine red and reaching just below his ass. The edge is trimmed with white lace, a split on the side showing off more of his thigh and the lace garter adorning it.

“Fuck,” Donghun breathes out, the exhale unsteady as he feels his cock twitch to life in his jeans.

Junhee slithers past him through the doorway, casting a glance over his shoulder when Yuchan doesn’t move, and mouths ‘he’s sleeping’ back at Donghun. Donghun scoffs and shakes his head. Only Yuchan would plan all this and then proceed to fall asleep waiting for his masterplan to set in motion. Not like they were gone for very long in the first place, which makes the feat all the more impressive.

Donghun moves across the floor to sit on the bench at the end of the bed, observing how Junhee shuffles closer to Yuchan on his knees on the mattress. Junhee hooks a finger through the thigh garter and pulls it back, releasing it to snap back against the skin. Yuchan stirs, murmuring something unintelligible before burying his face further into the sheets with a few smacks of his lips. Junhee shrugs at Donghun, whose lips tug into an amused smirk. 

Junhee runs his cold fingers along Yuchan’s naked thigh until they can slide under the lace hem, ghosting the skin. He lies down, moulding himself against Yuchan’s backside and presses his lips against the nape of his neck with barely there kisses. Yuchan hums in his sleep, baring more of his neck instinctively, and Junhee isn’t one to turn down an invitation. 

Donghun watches as Junhee moves his hand from Yuchan’s hip bone and down between their bodies to Yuchan’s ass, only for Yuchan to jolt on a soft gasp. Junhee grins.

“Ah, Yuchannie, how did you have time to prepare this well?” he drawls into his ear and moves his hand in the same way.

Yuchan moans absentmindedly, pushing back against Junhee’s hand while gripping the sheets tighter. Junhee moves his legs back and spreads Yuchan’s cheeks apart for Donghun to see the red jewel wedged between them. Donghun is already painfully hard, but he doesn’t let it on as he keeps calmly observing the others, instead keeping his breathing slow and unaffected. 

“All day…” Yuchan mutters in a voice ghostly thin and veiled in sleep, brows furrowed when Junhee keeps a constant pressure on the buttplug, shoving it until Yuchan’s breath hitches.

“You wore this the whole day? That’s impressive, Yuchan-ah,” Junhee groans between kisses along his neck, “almost as if you planned all of this to the last detail.”

Junhee pulls the buttplug out and lets it bounce against the mattress. A whine falls from Yuchan’s lips, who rolls closer to Junhee’s warmth and touch from the empty feeling, and Junhee chuckles.

“You’re just a cockwhore, aren’t you? So impatient for my cock.” Junhee nibbles at Yuchan’s ear, sending a ripple through his body that shakes him further back to consciousness. 

Yuchan has talked to them about this, expressed his wish over breakfast a few weeks ago following a rather abrupt awakening from Donghun after a long night of fun. Yuchan had plopped onto the kitchen chair still mostly asleep, and at Junhee’s joking reprimand that he shouldn’t pout like that when they’ve made him pancakes from behind his coffee mug, he’d blurted that he wouldn’t have been mad if they’d fucked him awake instead. Junhee has spit his coffee all over the floor, Donghun dropping his knife with a loud clang, and they’d talked it out.

Donghun can see the appeal now that Junhee is lubed and lined up, holding Yuchan close and pinned in place as he pushes in. The gasp hitches in Yuchan’s throat, and he sleepily swallows down the rest of it, hands fisting the sheets to prevent himself from vibrating off the bed when Junhee bottoms out and doesn’t give him time to breathe. Donghun’s heart is pounding with want, his knitted sweater that did little to warm him outside now too thick, and he rips it over his head to discard on the floor.

Yuchan moans again, less choked out now that he’s able to relax back against Junhee’s chest. “Why don’t you wake up on my dick like the good slut you are?”

Yuchan’s eyelashes flutter, already glinting beautifully with unshed tears as he sniffles. His cheeks are rosy, Junhee’s slow but relentless pace getting him worked up faster than any of them would’ve expected. Donghun sees the way Yuchan’s nightgown is tented, but holds in his chuckle when Junhee slaps Yuchan’s wrist away as he reaches to touch himself and pulls out, Yuchan cursing loudly into the room.

“Don’t misbehave, Yuchannie,” he scolds, removing his hands from Yuchan and rolling off the bed.

Yuchan jolts, throwing an arm behind him to find only the warmth Junhee left behind. When he rolls over to look around the room with eyes heavy from the remnants of sleep, his attention zeroes in on Junhee, who tucks himself back into his clothes with no care for the mess and sitting down onto Donghun’s lap. Donghun leans to one side and snakes an arm around Junhee’s waist, spreading his legs further to accommodate Junhee’s own between them, watching how Yuchan’s mouth opens and closes as they stare back.

Scrambling to a sitting position, Yuchan only blinks at them. The sluggishness disappears slowly, replaced by something darker as his brain catches up to what’s happening. His lips part slightly, enough for his tongue to dart out and wet them, and he slips off the bed nimble like a cat with both Donghun and Junhee's eyes laser focused on his every movement. 

He kneels down in front of them, pawing at Donghun's knee for a reaction when neither of them reach out to him. "Hyung," he says with pleading eyes, putting on his best pout to draw any sort of emotion from them without success. His face starts crumbling when Junhee grips his chin to force their eyes to meet.

"You want to make up for not behaving?"

Yuchan immediately nods eagerly. Donghun struggles to keep himself still. Yuchan's fingers dig harder into his leg, not able to get a proper grip on the black jeans themselves. 

Junhee drags a thumb across his bottom lip, and Yuchan shudders from the blazing look in his eyes. "What should we do with him?" he asks Donghun.

"I don't know," Donghun answers truthfully, eyes following Yuchan's side profile in the dim light. He sits in thought for a few moments, liking how squirmy the prolonged silence makes Yuchan. "How about letting him put that filthy mouth of his to good use?" 

Yuchan swallows, and the air is sucked out of the room the next second. Neither of them have the power of will to deny Yuchan's determined gaze, returning theirs with twice as much hunger. 

"Of course you'd like that," Junhee scoffs, releasing Yuchan's face with a shove. He leans back into Donghun's side, letting his heel slide against the floor to spread his legs for Yuchan to fit between.

Yuchan shuffles closer without having to be asked twice, but as soon as he reaches to undo Junhee's button, Junhee smacks his tongue. Yuchan's legs slide apart beneath him with another reprimand, his ass thumping to the floor in defeat.

" _Only_ your mouth."

The breath that leaves Yuchan is uneven, riding on a 'fuck' until he catches himself and gulps it down. Donghun twitches in his own pants at how Yuchan's pupils dilate the next second, completely drowned in the arousal that seeps into his bones from the images flashing through his head. He perks up again with freshened resolution and a new goal, never one to turn down a challenge. Donghun rubs circles into Junhee's skin to keep himself occupied while Yuchan leans into Junhee's space. His lips pop open the button of his jeans easily, but fumble when trying to catch hold of the elusive zipper, having to use his tongue to pry it between his teeth. He pulls it down swiftly, mouthing at Junhee's head through his underwear. 

Junhee huffs out a curse, head falling into the crook of Donghun's neck. Yuchan's mouth is hot on him, his breath tickling the naked skin of his stomach, and a moan falls from his lips when Yuchan presses his tongue flat against him to lick from base to tip. It's all the encouragement Yuchan needs to peel away the clothes and let Junhee free, dick bouncing once the offending garments are out of the way. The heat reaches a whole other level when Yuchan's lips press open-mouthed and wet kisses along Junhee's entire length, and Donghun knows too well that Junhee isn't gonna last once Yuchan really kicks it off. 

And Yuchan doesn't wait.

He takes Junhee in, soft lips wrapping around the tip and tongue massaging the underside. Junhee tries to not show how much it affects him, he really does, but they all know Yuchan's love for things in his mouth has turned him into somewhat of an expert, and he's sucked them both off enough to know which buttons to press. It's scary to know how easy Yuchan could break them down, even if only with his mouth.

Yuchan bobs down sloppily, as far as he can until he gags audibly, just the way he knows Junhee loves it. Donghun has to remind himself to keep breathing, to stay firm and unresponsive even if he wants to push Yuchan back to the bed and take what he wants; and knowing Yuchan would happily give him whatever he asked doesn’t help in the slightest. 

There’s not a lot Junhee can do to keep himself grounded when Yuchan’s nose is already bumping against his happy trail at a steady speed. He completely avoids the teary doe eyes blinking up at him when the thought of them alone is enough to make him buck into the wet heat in the very back of Yuchan’s throat, but Yuchan is nothing short of a blowjob magician and is used to getting what he wants one way or the other. 

He pops off and waits until Junhee’s shoulders drop down before he circles his tongue around the head of his cock. Junhee jolts, his dick jerking up only to slap back down onto Yuchan’s outstretched tongue, who moans contentedly at the precome staining his upper lip. It takes everything Junhee has to not fuck Yuchan silly like the slut he is, and even harder so when the brat angles his head sideways as he dives back onto his cock, the head ruthlessly pressing his cheek outwards.

Junhee’s hand is in Yuchan’s hair the next second, and Donghun can’t blame him for dropping the ‘bad cop’ routine when Yuchan’s tongue comes out to curl around the parts the rest of his mouth can’t reach. He honestly can’t blame him when he comes right after, either, with Yuchan literally slurping, _slurping_ , the drool back into that sinful little mouth of his. Donghun would combust if only he didn’t have to forcefully grab onto Junhee with both hands in case his full body tremors should lead to an unwelcome meet with the floors.

Yuchan looks smug when he pulls off of a whimpering Junhee, licking his lips clean. Donghun grips his chin firmly before he can do anything else. Yuchan’s eyes linger proudly on Junhee’s spent frame slumped against Donghun’s body before they flicker to Donghun’s emotionless face.

“Open up,” he says, and Yuchan blinks the last tears away.

He does as told, opening up to let Donghun see the mix of drool and come gathering in the dip of his tongue. Donghun only stares, unable to do much else without blowing his own cover, focusing on a heavy drop running down Yuchan’s chin and to his fingers. The pride in Yuchan’s eyes when he’s still able to read through Donghun’s nearly perfect blank face lights a new kind of inferno in Donghun, one that is rapidly consuming him whole and sending his mind into a frenzy.

He spits into Yuchan’s mouth, and it’s evident that it’s unexpected, more so in Yuchan’s wide eyes than in Donghun’s disinterested demeanor, although it’s feigned. In truth, Donghun is unravelling. He won’t let this advantage slip from his fingers, however; not when Yuchan’s little cock twitches considerably between his legs.

Donghun slips his thumb into Yuchan’s mouth to press against his tongue. “Swallow,” he orders, colder than he’d usually be, but he’s been possessed by his own desire and will to see this through to the end.

Yuchan does, the brattiness from moments before now vanished into thin air, leaving behind an obedient puppy. Donghun can feel his throat working as he does, letting his hand fall away as he sits back with a curt hum. Yuchan wipes the drool from his chin with the back of his hand, looking at Donghun expectantly for any indication of what to do next. 

Donghun purposefully drags it out, instead turning his attention back to Junhee, who’s now come down from his post-orgasm high. Junhee’s pliant when Donghun seeks out his lips, allowing his tongue to push past his lips without hesitation and humming appreciatively at being in the focus. It’s slow, unhurried, and Donghun doesn’t acknowledge it when Yuchan whines on the floor. 

It’s not until Yuchan paws at his leg like in the beginning that Donghun reacts. He moves his foot to press against Yuchan’s small cock, shoes still on after their shopping trip, and Yuchan yelps. 

Donghun breaks their kiss and turns to Yuchan with a scoff. “How rude of you to interrupt,” he scolds, and Yuchan shrinks on a pathetic moan as Donghun puts more pressure onto his crotch. He tsks. “And here I thought I’d let you come. A shame, really.”

Yuchan’s nails scrape against the rough fabric of his jeans fervently. “No, I’m sorry, I‘ll be good, I promise–” He chokes on his pleas when Donghun twists his foot.

Junhee taps at Donghun’s chest with a chuckle. “He can’t help it, you know he can’t,” he murmurs in between the kisses littering Donghun’s jaw. “Why don’t you let him come? Since he was good to me?”

Donghun’s features immediately soften when he looks at Junhee’s sparkling eyes. He plants a soft kiss on Junhee's forehead, patting at his hip with a warm smile. 

“You’re in luck today, Yuchan-ah,” he says, and turns to face him with the same unreadable face, “but I’m not gonna waste my energy on you.”

Yuchan’s entire body relaxes as Donghun moves his foot back to the floor. The relief washes over him briefly before that same determination sets back into him. Donghun is always surprised at how intensely Yuchan’s emotions are wafting off of him, as well as impressed by his ability to bounce back so easily. He’s convinced Yuchan was made specifically for them, and he can’t help the fondness making his heart flutter for a second. 

Junhee gets on his feet, a near skip in his step as he leans into Yuchan’s ear. “Why don’t you be a good slut and ride his boot, hm?” 

Yuchan nods eagerly and repositions his ass onto Donghun’s foot, moulding as close to his ankle as he can. He halts to nonverbally ask for permission to continue, and when Donghun doesn’t stop him, he takes it as a sign to keep going. Curling his arms around the back of Donghun’s knee, he grinds his hips against the cold leather of Donghun’s shoe, and crumbles. His cock is still sensitive from the stepping, but it only adds to the fire in his belly and intensifies the stimulation tenfold. 

His moans fall freely as he focuses fully on his own chase for release, making good use of the time he gets and aware it can be ripped away in the blink of an eye, completely oblivious that Donghun didn’t last much longer than Junhee did. Yuchan’s driven by pure instinct, his mind reeling with how the leather is both rough and smooth at the same time and soon enough he falls out of the rhythm he’d stuck to in favour of shorter abortive thrusts.

Donghun’s hair is falling into his eyes, but he makes no move to push it out of the way, too mesmerised drinking in the pleasure painted on Yuchan’s face to bother. He wants to say something, but he can’t find the right words when all he wants is to haul Yuchan into his lap and finish him off himself. He doesn’t, of course, his stubbornness keeping him chained to the choices he’s made until they’re through. 

It’s only a handful more thrusts before Yuchan comes with a high-pitched moan, riding it out against Donghun’s leg until it’s too much and he has to shy away from the contact. His forehead is covered in sweat and his hair resembles a bird’s nest, lips bitten raw and swollen. Donghun’s breath matches the shallowness of Yuchan’s, but catches in his throat when Yuchan grins mischievously and dives down. 

Junhee, who’s been lounging on the bed, happily observing the show unfold, gasps when Yuchan bends down to Donghun’s boot and licks at his own mess. Donghun’s brain is a jumbled mess of incoherent words and sentences, his body rigid as Yuchan laps at his boots to clean them up. When he’s done, he straightens back up, and Donghun can’t hold it anymore.

He grabs Yuchan and wrestles him into his chest until he can dump them both onto the bed beside Junhee. He kisses Yuchan in between words of gratitude and love, drowning him in everything he’s held back, Junhee curling against Yuchan’s backside to press his own praises into the naked skin of his shoulder where the strap has slid down. 

Eventually Yuchan has to pull away to catch his breath. “Hyung, what about you–”

Donghun cups his face and raises his eyebrows at him with a fond smile. “I’m good,” he assures and kisses his forehead, “but I do wanna get washed up. I forgot how sticky this feeling is.”

Donghun makes a face, one that screams of discomfort, and Junhee laughs. “Oh my god, Yuchan, you made him bust a load just by watching.” 

“Yah! Don’t make fun of me!” 

Donghun slaps at them both for giggling, but they easily avoid his half-hearted threat and make a run for the bathroom with Donghun following closely at their heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a kudo and perhaps a little comment if you liked it <3
> 
> Hit me up on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BazzysAO3?s=09)


End file.
